


Tem certeza?

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete





	

\- Wakatoshi, e-você tem certeza?  
Outra é Tendou desengatada. Ushijima, quando se referiu a "sair" apenas é referido a ação, não o Estado. Mas parece que as intenções cruéis para escapar e não saber nada mais sobre ele.  
\- Tem certeza? - Ela perguntou a mais alta e afirmou que o aperto no braço forte da ruiva. Sentiu-se nervoso e não entender o porquê.  
\- Satori, eu nunca me senti tão certo empurrar-me e quer falar com você. Independente Eu gosto, eu beijei ou qualquer outra coisa ... I; Eu sinto sua falta. - Ele tentou fazer valer a sua voz no final fizer, óbvio que não se pode duvidar. - Eu gosto de sair com você, eu gostaria de ouvi-lo falar sem parar e, acredite ou não, se eu prestar atenção.  
Lembro-me da primeira vez que você me contou sobre Naruto ou como atrizes bem são seus filmes preferidos. Também na semana passada, quando você queria que você sugerir um grave e dificilmente eu poderia dar-lhe um de terror. Que é patético, certo? I, Ushijima Wakatoshi querendo que ele ensina Tendou contra o terror. - Ele engoliu em seco e deslizou sua mão para baixo do braço do lado de fora, então, para quebrar a aderência. - Eu pensei muitas coisas, eu tenho pensado muito sobre você e como eu preciso de você para me seguir.  
E eu acho que não é mais necessário para responder o que você me pediu. Tenho digressed tanto, eu tenho medo que você continua falando e funcionando novamente como fez no banheiro. - Ele engoliu em seco. Ele falou muito, talvez mais do que tem feito em sua vida. Ele tende a cair no redundâncias perdidos em suas idéias. Mas depois de tanto disse que ele pensa.  
No entanto, Ushijima começou a falar sobre o que ele sentia, sobre como eu perdi, o quanto eu o amava.  
Os pobres Tendo nunca pensei que ele iria se sentir assim, e tudo por causa dele.  
\- Lembro-me também que ... - Ele riu nervosamente, não podia acreditar que algo tão longe lembrar, talvez três anos atrás.  
\- Você não é patético, Wakatoshi! Você é número um no distrito, e, claro, ser sempre o número um para mim.  
Ele sorriu, seu alargamento sorriso. Eu estava feliz, muito feliz. I foi corrida tola sem ele dizer o que pensava.  
Ele era um abraço com ele, mas isso queria dizer?  
Tendou ampliou seu sorriso e sentiu Ushijima derreter. Satori é adorável, que tem realizado e agora ele abraça, ele poderia dizer. Mas o que significava o abraço? Absolutamente nada. Eles podem ter falado, mas não discutiu sobre a sua situação. - Vamos sair hoje e amanhã depois da escola. - Ele sugeriu.  
\- Wakatoshi ~! Eu estou pedindo para você sair? - Ele perguntou, movendo os cejitas a toda a velocidade.  
Tendo parecia muito feliz com a notícia, e mais com o fato de que em todas as vezes que ele estava errado, e muito. Droga! Ele tinha enviado tudo para o inferno por um equivocamiento simples.  
\- Vamos sair agora! - Exclamou a ruiva, incrivelmente animado com as palavras do que agora parecia ser o seu parceiro ou sua parceira.  
Se o último é mais provável.  
Mais uma vez eu estava tão feliz Tendou, a mesma que precisava de muito tempo atrás. Agora ele fala de novo, não há nenhuma maneira que você se sentir mais feliz. Ele não estava interessado em saber que tipo de relação eles tinham, agora, ele só quer sair e distraído por um tempo.  
\- Sim, estou a pedir-lhe para fora. - Ele respondeu um pouco tarde. Assim, o jovem casal começou a caminhar para o seu destino. - Você quer voltar para a sala de jogo? - Não passou boa lá, apesar de ser incrivelmente lounge. - Eu estava ansioso para jugar.- falso, mas o que ele gosta do outro, certo?  
\- Você contou arcada? - Ele disse animado, Tendo, no entanto, lembrou que sempre fazia a mesma coisa, uma e outra vez, por isso pensei em outra coisa.  
\- Nah! Isso é para nerds, você é um nerd, Wakatoshi-kun? - Ele perguntou, sacudindo a cabeça para os lados.  
No entanto, ele veio com a idéia perfeita do que fazer, especialmente à noite, após um árduo dia de escola.  
\- Você quer ir amanhã para a feira? Eu não tive tempo de ir para a final e treinamento ... SE VOCÊ QUER VIR PEEEEEEEEEERO, muuuuuuy que seria ótimo! - Ela exclamou com um enorme sorriso de lado a lado.  
Tendou não se importa gritando no meio da rua. É tão espontâneo e o sorriso em seu rosto nunca foi tentado desaparecer. Muito preferem vê-lo chorar ou com aquela expressão de desconforto que teve recentemente.  
\- Eu vou com você. - Ele comentou. Mantendo seu rosto duro. Sua voz, tão profundo, ficou em silêncio. Mais uma vez, eles estão retornando para a bela relação de amizade que tinham.  
\- Mas agora você não quer sair? - Ele perguntou de novo, como eles pararam.  
\- Naah! Sinto o cheiro de cloro, e preferem estar bem cuqui para você amanhã. - Ele piscou e bateu em suas costas lentamente Ushijima como quase sempre costumava fazer. Ah! Wakatoshi era tão suave e cheirava bem, perguntou-se como grande seria a idéia de dormir abraçada ao lado dele uma noite, como aqueles típicos filmes romcoms Hollywood.  
Foi assim mesmo, não queria beijá-lo. Não ir mais rápido quando eu estava na essas coisas estava certo.  
-... - Ele ficou parado por um momento em silêncio. Que entendeu Tendou? Não, ele não vai entender, mas bem, não entendi. Com simplicidade, ele deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça, seguido por um "ok" soft.


End file.
